


Heartbroken

by in_motu_proprio



Series: The Me That You See [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femme, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This begins around the episode "The Frenemy of My Enemy" when Jemma sees Coulson and Ward on the screen working together.  She's a disaster and Bobbi does her best to help since Bobbi really understands the way Jemma is feeling betrayed.  </p><p>The first several chapters are just barely T-Rated.  It doesn't get physical until after chapter 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How could he do it? How could Agent Coulson fight side-by-side with Ward? What was happening? Jemma’s head spun and she had to excuse herself before her tears began to fall. May seemed just as gut punched at first, but she was May and tucked it away almost as soon as the look crossed her face. Jemma envied that, but she wasn’t like that. She’d put Fitz right into Agent Coulson’s hands, into Ward’s hands! The tears started as soon as she got into the bathroom. She started shaking hard, desperately clawing her way through emotions to figure out which way was up. It felt like the ocean again and Jemma’s whole body started to shake. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, trying so hard not to hyperventilate. 

The quiet knock was a gunshot in her mind and Jemma jumped, swiping at her face like she might be found out. “Jemma,” Bobbi asked softly. “I wanted to check on you.” Jemma noticed that Bobbi didn’t ask if she was alright. Of course she wasn’t alright. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes,” Jemma called, trying not to let the tremble in her voice show. 

“You don’t have to. Stay in there as long as you need to, and I’ll stay here if you want to talk.” Jemma could almost see the naughty smile Bobbi got before she spoke again. “I’d rather take you somewhere there’s a couch and some beer, though.” 

Jemma unlocked the door and looked up at Bobbi. “I’ll take tea with some whisky.” 

“English tea it is.” Bobbi slung her arm around Jemma’s shoulders, pulling her in close for a tight hug. “I know exactly how you feel and I’m sorry you have to deal with this.” She rubbed Jemma’s back briskly and gave her a squeeze. “Come on. Tea.” Bobbi didn’t take her arm from Jemma’s shoulders until they were in the galley. Even then, she sat Jemma down with a big hunk of chocolate before she went to make the tea. 

“Were you hiding it?” 

“…” Bobbi’s brows knitted as she paused in her tea preparation. 

“The chocolate.” 

“Yeah. Secret compartment.” They shared the chocolate while they waited for the water to boil. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. We can talk about whatever you want.” 

“You have to help me get Firz back.” Jemma’s voice trembled hard and Bobbi nodded. “I … we… How could I have been so bloody stupid? What if they already ….” Simmons’ hands came to hide her face as the tears started anew. The kettle whistled and Bobbi went to fetch it, pouring water over their teabags nestled in sturdy cups. 

“We’re already out there looking for Fitz.”

“If he thinks… I have to get a message to him, some way to let him know what’s happened. What if Ward….” She could barely say the name. “The next time I see him, I will kill him. I don’t care what happens. May will help.”

“Don’t leave me out of the fun. I’m sure Skye would like a swipe, too. We can make it a girls’ night!” Bobbi brought the scotch over, something she’d tucked away in the far back of a cabinet along with the chocolate apparently. Jemma tucked that little fact away for the next time she needed a nip. 

“Sure. We’ll make a weekend out of it,” Jemma smiled. Bobbi smiled back and Jemma was reminded of how lovely Bobbi really was, even if her face was still that of a concerned friend. 

“Good to see you smile.” Bobbi reached out and took Jemma’s hand. “We’ll find Fitz. We’ll bring him back, ok? Even if I have to go out myself and burn through every one of my contacts, I will.” She squeezed Jemma’s hand and then let go. 

“Thank you, Bobbi. For the tea, and the shoulder to cry on.” They finished their tea and Jemma retired for the night to the little room she was sleeping in. Being on a boat didn’t sit well with her, so she’d taken a room on the very interior near the top. She could get out easily and if the boat went down since this was the highest point. She mostly tried not to think about being in the water at all. Jemma tried to lay down, but that didn’t work. Sleep didn’t come. She was numb, and just laid there staring at the wall for some time. 

She hadn’t realized how much time passed while she way lying there until a knock on the door shocked her and Jemma glanced at a clock. Five hours? How had five hours gone? “Jemma?” It was Bobbi. “Hey, I brought you some dinner. Want me to leave it out here?” 

“No… give me a moment.” Jemma sat up, waiting until her head rush dispelled before she went to the door and let Bobbi in. 

“Hey, kiddo. What do you say to shepard’s pie?” Bobbi waved a tray as she walked past, setting it on the desk. “Well, the best I could do with what we had around.” 

“It’s a casserole. You can’t go terribly wrong.” Jemma inhaled deeply, realizing that she actually was hungry. Bobbi had some flaky biscuits, American biscuits, plus a bottle of hot sauce alarmingly called _Ass Kicking Hot._ Jemma did not think she would use that. “Thank you.” Bobbi squeezed her shoulder and went to leave. “Bobbi… would you stay?” 

“Sure, kiddo.” Bobbi sat on Jemma’s bed, kicking her shoes off and drawing her legs under her. “You care if I use this?” She pointed to the blanket. “It’s freezing up here.” 

Jemma shook her head. “Go ahead.” She picked up the fork and took a bite of the shepard’s pie. “… That… is really good.” Jemma took another bite and honestly smiled a little. It was good, stick-to-your-bones comfort food. Jemma had needed that. “Did you use a stout?” 

Bobbi nodded. “Same one.” For the first time, Jemma noticed the bottle and mug. “If you don’t drink it, I will.” Jemma poured half the beer out into her mug then handed the bottle off to Bobbi. “Sharing a beer, can’t say I appreciate the circumstances but the gesture is appreciated.” Bobbi let her hair down, shaking her head then sinking a hand into it. “Jesus, I swear sometimes when I pull it back it strains the muscles.” 

“Well you have very thick hair and there are a series of thin muscles that cover the skull.” Simmons sipped at her beer and ate her meal, appreciating both the meal and the view. “Did you have to look up how to make this?” 

“Old recipe from Hunter’s family. I used to make it when he was mad at me. Seems it’s the way to any English Patriot’s heart. Well, that and caning.” Bobbi winked at her and Jemma choked on her beer. “Sorry. Too much information?” 

“A little bit.” Jemma flushed, looking away. 

“Sorry, I figured Fitz would…”

“Oh my God, stop.” Jemma actually put her hands over her ears, eyes closed. “Not Fitz, ok? Just… he’s Fitz!” Her hands went up and when she looked over, Bobbi was laughing so hard she was bent in half. It was good to see that. Really nice to watch the woman cut loose a little. It helped distract Jemma from her deep sense of betrayal at Agent Coulson’s hands and worry for Fitz’s safety and well-being. Jemma watched Bobbi come up, tears in her eyes from laughing. “Sorry, I just view Fitz as sort of… Ken Doll down there. I mean, I’ve seen it. On accident once. But he’s Fitz.” 

“I gotcha. Me and Mack are like that. Well, other than the fact that Mack is gay.” Jemma’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t know that. Then you probably didn’t know he’s got a crazy crush on Fitz and is broken up about him leaving. He’s going to flip when he finds out about Coulson and Ward.” While she still didn’t know how she felt about Mack after all this, it was good to know that he actually worried about Fitz. “I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on that.” 

“I thought they’d gotten close, but Fitz and Mack….”

“Oh, no. They haven’t done anything. As far as I know, Fitz has no clue. Mack’s just pining. So has Fitz ever talked about liking guys?” Bobbi finished her half of the beer and tossed the bottle into the trash.

“So you’re here on recon?” 

“And because I was worried about you.” 

Jemma considered it. “There was a boy at the Academy I always wondered about. Besides the fact that Gregory couldn’t stand me, he and Fitz were forever locked up in Fitz’s dorm. Then they just stopped talking.”

“That sounds like a relationship gone bad,” Bobbi commented. 

“It really does now that I think about it.” Jemma pulled her knees up to her chest, squeezing them tightly. 

“Enough about Fitz,” Bobbi chimed. “Tell me about you. How are you doing?” Jemma sipped at her half of the beer, looking at Bobbi with serious eyes. It was clear that Bobbi wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so Jemma sighed and unburdened herself slowly. By the time she got done talking about her worries about Fitz, Bobbi had come over to stroke her back. When she started about the depth of betrayal, Bobbi actually wrapped her arms around Jemma, pulling her up into a firm embrace. “I know what this feels like, how deep the hurt goes from a betrayal like this. Know I’m always here to talk to, ok?” Bobbi pulled back and stroked Jemma’s hair behind her ear. 

“Now you need to get out of here for a little while. You’ve got a couple of choices. We can go to your lab, hang out on the bus maybe near the bar,” Bobbi released Jemma and stepped back. “Or we could go for a walk outside. It’s a beautiful night and there is nothing like stars over open water.” Jemma wrapped her arms around herself tightly and squeezed, trying not to think about open water. The tears started to roll again and Bobbi cringed. “Shit. Shit fuck. I’m sorry. That was a total jerk thing to say.” 

Jemma shook her head. “It’s ok.” She knew she would be red as a tomato and her runny nose had to be quite compelling, but she continued to look at Bobbi. “I … try to forget I’m in the water,” Jemma confessed before turning around and using the spare dinner napkin to wipe her face and clean up a little bit. “That’s why I’m up here and in the middle.” Bobbi nodded and sat back down on Jemma’s bed. She didn’t know if she was glad for it, but Jemma felt a little safer at least. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a mess.”

“Sweetheart,” Bobbi reached out and took Jemma’s hand. She pulled her close and squeezed her hand softly. “You do not have to apologize to me.” Bobbi didn’t let go of Jemma’s hand and she felt her heartbeat start to race a little bit. “I can say with 100% certainty that I get what you’re going through on the betrayal side of this. And if you can figure out how to trust me again, I’ve got your back. Hell, even if you don’t, I’ve got your back.” Jemma hugged Bobbi back fiercely, eyes closed like a little kid. And it felt amazing. Totally, utterly amazing. “So can I still take you somewhere? Get you out of this room?”

Jemma thought on it for a moment, took a deep breath, then spoke. “If you’re there, I think I should take a walk outside. I need to confront my fears.” If she was going to be on this boat for any length of time, she had to be able to move to the decks that were below the water line. As it was, she froze every time she got three floors off the water. Bobbi smiled at her, nodding in approval and slinging her arm around Jemma’s shoulder. Bobbi was talking and Jemma was sort of listening, but mostly she was taking comfort in the closeness Bobbi was giving her. Jemma didn’t realize how much she had needed a hug until Bobbi walked through that door. Jemma would be eternally grateful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobbi went under for the next two weeks, so she couldn’t get in contact with Jemma. It was killing her, so practically the minute her feet hit the ground she was on her way to Jemma’s room. Bobbi stopped over in London and while she was waiting for a refuel, she picked up a bunch of Cadbury stuff and some Jaffa Cakes. Plus she got some really nice looseleaf tea for Jemma. It was probably overkill, but Bobbi had a crush. She felt things deeply, and with everything pretty much obliterated with Hunter, Bobbi was free to indulge herself a little bit. It wasn’t as though Jemma returned her feelings, so a little harmless infatuation wasn’t the worst thing when you were really down, and it could be downright lifesaving when things were as much in the shit as they were at the moment. 

She took a couple of breaths before knocking on Jemma’s door. It took one more round of knocking before the door opened and a very ruffled Jemma looked up at her with bleary eyes. “God, I’m sorry. What time is it?” Bobbi winced when she caught sight of a digital clock lit up across the room. “I’ll come back. Sorry.” Bobbi felt like a total moron, but between all the time zone changes and the letdown from a long undercover stint, sometimes you got a touch disoriented when you had to adjust. 

“Glad you’re back, Bobbi. Come in.” Jemma welcomed her inside, stepping aside to let her pass. “I was up and down tonight anyway, so don’t worry about waking me.” Bobbi set down the Tesco bag on the small table near Jemma’s little range and small fridge. Her room on the base was one of the nicer ones and Bobbi was a little envious, having an economy bunk herself. “Is that Cadbury?” Jemma’s eyes lit up, exactly the response Bobbi had been hoping for. 

“It is. And Jaffa Cakes and loose tea.” Jemma smiled widely, going through the bag. “I had a layover in London.” 

“Sweets and tea, two of the essential English food groups,” Jemma joked, turning to fill a kettle with water. Can you talk about where you’ve been.” Bobbi shot her a look. “Alright, well, if you want to talk about anything you actually can talk about I’m listening.” It was nice to hear despite Bobbi needing to keep her mouth shut. “Maybe you could tell me about your layover.” Bobbi was relieved and told her it was several hours for maintenance so she’d walked around the city for awhile. Jemma stood near the range, waiting for the kettle to come up as Bobbi spoke. She watched the way Jemma’s figure was outlined through her thin nightgown in the harsh light of the kitchenette. Still, Bobbi thought Jemma was a thing of beauty. 

“… and then I stopped at Tesco.” Bobbi accepted the cup Jemma offered her and watched as the woman put a simple brown teapot on the table in an argyle cozy. “That’s adorable.” Bobbi played with the thick buttons that kept the cozy in place. 

“I made it,” Jemma said proudly. “It’s a stress reliever. Just let me know if you need a scarf or afghan at any point.” She nodded to a basket in the corner full of yarn and a container of long needles. Bobbi thought about all the ways she could kill a man with the contents of that basket as Jemma told a sweet story about her grandmother teaching her how to knit when she was very young. “I used to read to her when she was going blind. I’d hold the yarn and read while she clicked and clacked away with her needles.” The fond, sad look on Jemma’s face had Bobbi’s heart in a vice. 

“You miss her terribly.” _Great, Morse. Obvious much?_

“Very much. It’s been ages since I thought about her.” Jemma had been pretty clear about just how numb she’d been since her near death experience. Well, the one in the ocean at least. The girl was the picture of post traumatic stress. She was quietly bubbling under the surface, blowing up from time to time. Bobbi was honestly waiting for the flashbacks, though she wouldn’t put it past Jemma to be hiding that from them. Well, at least she’d do it as long as she could. “Bobbi?” 

“Sorry,” Bobbi jerked herself upright. “Jet lag. It’s the first time I’ve sat in one spot that wasn’t a plane in… a week?” It had been a rough mission, but the way Jemma reached out to take Bobbi’s hand sympathetically almost made up for the bullet wound in her side. Jemma squeezed Bobbi’s fingers, giving her a sympathetic nod. “It wasn’t easy this time. I mean it’s never easy, but it was rough. Rougher than usual.” Jemma came around the table and wrapped her arms around Bobbi tightly, holding her close. Bobbi’s eyes closed and she leaned into Jemma, the sleep smell of the woman’s body getting into Bobbi’s senses. 

“I can’t imagine the things you see.” Jemma’s fingers stroked through Bobbi’s hair, getting a soft sigh from the woman. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Bobbi thought about it a moment then looked up. “Can I stay here tonight?” Bobbi knew it was too much to ask, but Jemma didn’t bat an eye. 

“Of course. Finish your tea. I’ll make the bed up for you.” 

Jemma turned and Bobbi caught her wrist. “Will you lay with me?” The bed was small, and the implication was clear. Bobbi didn’t want to be alone, needed to be held onto for awhile. 

“I’m a terrible bed partner. I talk in my sleep,” Jemma told Bobbi. “But if you can stand that, I’d rather be warm in bed with you than on the floor or in a chair.” Her heart swelled at Jemma’s words. Bobbi knew they didn’t mean what her ears heard, but she could pretend. Just for tonight, she’d let her mind click off and her emotions take over. She didn’t intend on pushing anything or even asking anything of Jemma other than her closeness, but her heart still pounded as she came to the end of her tea. “Inside or outside?” 

Jemma’s bed was pressed up against one wall. It was a little bigger than a twin, one of those weird sizes that only hospitals and the military used. “Inside.” Bobbi climbed in and watched as Jemma did the same. 

They faced each other, Jemma reaching out to take Bobbi’s hand. “Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” 

Her voice was choked when Bobbi replied: “Little, please.” It was a lot to admit, but something Jemma accepted without batting an eye. Her arms wrapped around Bobbi and held her close. Silent tears soaked her side of the pillow, but if Jemma knew Bobbi was crying, she didn’t say or do anything. She just held onto Bobbi, their bodies hugging one another on the single bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Bobbi came over quite often. They didn’t indulge in big spoon/little spoon too often, but they were not beyond sitting on her bed together snuggling. It was nice. Jemma liked being close to Bobbi. She smelled amazing and her hugs were better than anything other than Skye’s hugs. Jemma missed her friend terribly, and Skye was often a topic of discussion. It felt like Jemma could tell Bobbi anything and that scared the hell out of her, but made her happy all in the same. “Hey,” Bobbi swung into Jemma’s room after a cursory knock. The smell of Asian spices in the air. “So I’m not a great cook, but I thought you might like to try this. It’s spicy. You like spicy, right?”

Jemma slid from her spot behind the computer counsel and looked at the bowl of noodles and vegetables on offer. “I love spicy.” 

Bobbi let her smell the bowl before pulling it back. “One condition.”

“There are conditions on lunch?” Jemma’s brow knitted.

“There are when it’s a late dinner. Jemma, you’ve been in here for hours without a break.” She looked at her watch, shocked to find that Bobbi was right. Time did often get away from her when she was in the lab, but she’d never lost almost 9 hours to her work without noticing at all. She was working on helping Skye, on understanding her, and it was fascinating but emotionally draining at the same time. 

“I hadn’t realized. Give me fifteen minutes.” 

“I just downloaded the newest Bond. Want to make fun of the inaccuracies in espionage with me? I have soju, too.” Jemma had no clue what soju was, but from Bobbi’s delighted look, she imagined it was good. 

“That sounds lovely. Want to meet in my room?” Bobbi nodded, taking the noodles with her, but leaving a good dose of the smell in the room. It made Jemma’s stomach growl, and that meant she was done cleaning up in ten minutes instead of fifteen. She hurried to her room just down the hall and took a moment to freshen up. It might have been silly, but she didn’t like that Bobbi saw her with her hair a mess, mascara run a bit under her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, when had she developed dark circles like that? Jemma poked her skin, frowning deeply at her reflection until she heard Bobbi’s knock. Her face turned from annoyed to delighted and even Jemma had to admit she was really looking forward to noodles and a movie with Bobbi. 

“Come in,” Jemma called from the bathroom where she was still cleaning up a little. Though now she had more of a reason to hurry. A little makeup remover under the eyes, a bit of fresh mascara and a rake of the brush through her hair and Jemma headed out. “Sorry, I felt a bit grimy from the long day.” Why was she apologizing for cleaning up? 

“I get it. If you want to shower or something, go ahead. I can microwave this for you when you get out.” Jemma seriously considered it, but shook her head. 

“Food first.” 

“As you wish,” Bobbi told Jemma with a wink. Sometimes she did that, a wink or a private smile and Jemma would feel flushed and deliriously happy for a few moments. It wasn’t like Jemma didn’t know she’d had a girl crush on Bobbi. She had one on Skye, too. She’d never gotten all flushed or nervous around Skye, though. Bobbi laid out the food, her tank top gapping enough that Jemma could clearly see the cup of her bra and the top of her breast. She looked away, heading over to inspect the meal. Bobbi had added a few very, very rough looking spring rolls and the bottles of soju. “Go easy on this stuff. It’s got a hell of a kick,” Bobbi told her as she plinked a nail against the bottle. 

“Aye, aye.” _Well that was bloody stupid._ Bobbi gave her a look before deciding to ignore it in favor of booting up her computer and hooking it into the flat screen on Jemma’s wall. It was actually an old monitor from the lab that Fitz had turned into a way for her to project her movies and shows. It was kind of awesome and every time they used it, she missed Fitz a little more. 

Bobbi poured them small tots of the soju from one bottle, letting Jemma try it. Her sinuses felt like they exploded when she took the first sniff. “Good Lord, what is this?” 

“It’s good. Just try it.” Bobbi took hers like a shot and Jemma followed. And she coughed. She coughed a lot after, resulting in Bobbi standing behind her, rubbing her back and trying not to laugh at Jemma. “Lightweight,” Bobbi chided as her fingers came up to the nape of Jemma’s neck. Jemma shuddered noticeably, but Bobbi’s fingers remained. 

“Sorry, goose walked over my grave.” Jemma tried to brush it off, but Bobbi’s fingers still lingered just over her skin. Her cheeks began to pink and Jemma became keenly aware of just how fast her pulse was racing, blood rushing in her veins. Jemma thought she might faint, and clearly Bobbi did as well, guiding her down to a chair. How utterly horrifying, to have the object of your supposedly platonic girl crush bring you to your knees with barely a touch? 

“Breathe, sweetheart.” Bobbi reached up to rest her hand on Jemma’s shoulder, crouched in front of her. “That coughing fit hit you hard.” _Oh thank God!_ Jemma nodded. “Hold on. You ok?” Bobbi’s fingers rubbed firmly at the muscle at the side of Jemma’s neck to her shoulder, pressing just a little too hard. It was a move to alert Jemma, to wake her up. Why was it, then that it was just making Jemma’s cheeks flush more. “Here.” Bobbi reached over to get a glass of water, pressing it to Jemma’s lips but letting her take it when Jemma reminded herself it was absurd that Bobbi was helping her drink bloody water. “Didn’t mean to kill you there. Ok?” Bobbi stroked Jemma’s hair back behind her ear and Jemma nodded. “Good. More Soju for me then.” Jemma had to agree that that might be a good thing considering how handsy she normally got when inebriated, though real drunkenness didn’t happen often. 

If you’d asked her, Jemma couldn’t have told you what movie they’d watched or what Bobbi talked about. The whole night she was distracted by the way Bobbi’s fingers stroked her throat absently during the sexy moments in the movie. She’d notice how the spot got a little red and wonder what it tasted like. That night Jemma dreamed of just that. She dreamed of kissing Bobbi from top to toe, all sweet, playful kisses that made the agent squirm under Jemma’s touch. In her dream, where her touch was soft, Bobbi’s was rough. She pinned Jemma down hard and kissed like Jemma hadn’t been kissed in her life. She woke up panting, sweaty, and thinking about Bobbi Morse.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m reading it wrong, right?” Mack looked at Bobbi, shrugging. She hated that shrug. She wanted to smack him so hard it left his range of gestures. 

“I really doubt she swooned, Bobbi.” Bobbi’s face scrunched up and she glared at him hard. 

“She did. She got all flushed, sweaty, and looked like she was going to pass out.” 

“You said she had a huge coughing fit just before that, right? Sounds like she was just dizzy from coughing.” Bobbi didn’t know if she was glad or upset. Either way, she had to not think about Jemma swooning anymore because when you spoke of the devil, she did appear. “Simmons,” Mack nodded to her before excusing himself. “We can continue after I figure out this engine. I think I have an idea of how to start.” 

Bobbi rolled her eyes at him when Jemma turned to congratulate him on his advance. She was that kind of person, though. It was one of the things Bobbi really liked about Jemma. She’d watched her come up from a nearly defenseless girl into the woman standing in front of her. “What’s up?” Bobbi didn’t need to ask. It was Fitz. 

“It’s Fitz,” Jemma told her, coming closer so they could speak quietly. “He’s been out there too long. He must be exhausted and with his condition….” Bobbi held Jemma’s hand while she talked about the same few upsetting theories again, Bobbi just nodding because Jemma needed to get it out. Plus, it would end with a hug, something Bobbi sorely needed most days. Jemma gave great hugs, tight and close so Bobbi could smell her perfume and feel Jemma's soft hair against her cheek. 

As predicted, Jemma wrapped her arms around Bobbi and hugged her tightly. Bobbi returned the gesture, her hand coming to the nape of Jemma’s neck, something she hadn’t been able to avoid since the day she had fed Simmons noodles and soju. She didn’t tease the skin, instead cupping the base of her skull firmly as her other arm wrapped around Jemma’s waist. Sometimes, like now, Jemma would relax in Bobbi’s arms and Bobbi could pretend for a moment that Jemma was hers. The hug lingered and the scent of Jemma’s perfume filled Bobbi’s senses. She could almost feel the light wisps brushing her cheek. How could a perfume have wisps? And yet that was how it felt. 

While the hug was predicted, Jemma’s lips brushing her cheek were not. No, she didn’t brush, Jemma legitimately kissed her cheek. Bobbi had to work hard to control her reaction, closing her eyes because that would be what gave her away. A kiss on the cheek was just a friendly gesture, really. It didn’t mean anything. Jemma pressed her temple to Bobbi’s, both arms still slung around Bobbi’s waist. “I am so grateful for you, Bobbi.” It brought her up short and all she could do was nod and pat Jemma’s back because now it wouldn’t only be her eyes, it was going to be her voice, too. When it came to things like this, matters of the heart, friendship or romantic, Bobbi sucked at it. But so far with Jemma, she hadn’t fucked it up. She hadn’t driven her away or made her distrustful. Yet. Bobbi had little faith, but all the hope in the world, that she could navigate an actual relationship. 

“You are an exceptional friends and I love you, Bobbi.” Jemma’s words were ones of friendship, not ones meant as romantic. Bobbi knew that. The word friend, inserted slyly in the middle, made that abundantly clear. Bobbi’s hand moved from the nape of Jemma’s neck down between her shoulders to safer ground. You didn’t hold a friend like that and clearly that was what Jemma wanted to be. Bobbi would cope. She’d figure out how to be in love with her best female friend. Really, one of her only female friends if she counted May… and that was a day by day thing. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Bobbi had finally trusted her voice and was proud to say she was convincing as she spoke then when she pulled back. “Now I’ll put the kettle on if you get out that box of Jaffa Cakes you have hidden in the back of the shelves.” Jemma looked shocked. “Yeah… I know about you, Jemma Simmons.” Bobbi was trying so hard to laugh it off despite the fact that it felt like her heart was being skewered. “I know all of your hiding spots you secret sugar junkie.”


	5. Chapter 5

Before they left, Jemma knew what she had to do. She knew exactly what had to happen. While she was ready to put that splinter bomb right up Ward’s ass, she wasn’t going to leave without seeing Bobbi. Who knew if she’d come back? That was the mentality as she walked down the corridor in her black uniform, boots tied up tight, hair pulled back and slicked. Jemma was a woman who was ready to face her fate, but she had one thing to do before then. “Hey,” Bobbi opened her door in a towel, her hair wet. Suddenly Jemma wanted to run away. “You’re leaving?” 

“I wanted to speak to you before that happened.” Her heart was slamming against her ribcage like it was trying to exit her body, but Simmons was firm in her decision. Fitz was back, Skye was back, and after she dealt with Ward, things would be ok. She’d make things right. 

“Sure, come in. It’s not your place.” Jemma looked around Bobbi’s bare bunk, surprised at just how small it actually was. “Give me a minute.” Bobbi walked over to the closet and pulled a t-shirt and shorts off of the shelf. She dropped the towel, back to Jemma as she moved it up to squeeze a little water from her hair. Bobbi’s bottom was covered by a pair of pale blue boy shorts that hugged her like a second skin. “I know you’re probably short on time, so you can talk.” Bobbi looked over her shoulder, catching Jemma looking. Jemma looked away immediately, telling herself that she needed to bail. She needed to get out of there right this second. 

“It’s ok,” Bobbi assured her as she quickly tugged on the t-shirt. “Some people aren’t cool with nudity, it’s fine.” 

“It isn’t that.” Bobbi’s brow creased and Jemma knew that if she was going to do this, that it had to be now. “I think you’re beautiful, and I don’t know what that means, but if you feel the same way….” It was all Jemma had to say, though. She was swept up in Bobbi’s arms in moments, Bobbi searching her face before leaning in to brush her lips against Jemma’s. Sparks exploded and a sharp sense of arousal washed over her. 

“This is ok?” 

“Yes.” Jemma barely recognized her voice. And when had Bobbi backed her into a wall? Jemma’s hair caught a little on the hinge of her door, but she didn’t care. She just kissed back. It had been a long time since Jemma had properly kissed someone and it took her a moment to find her rhythm before things got moving at the right pace. Once that happened, that warm, heavy feeling she got from Bobbi’s presence came back and hung around the pit of her stomach. Suddenly it felt like she’d swallowed hot stones, not scalding, just very warm. She could feel them move as Bobbi touched her, the comfort of her closeness immeasurable at this point. 

“How long until you leave?” Bobbi pressed her forehead to Jemma’s, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. 

“Twenty minutes.” 

Jemma’s disappointment was clear, but Bobbi smiled. “That means I can kiss you for another ten minutes at least. Considering you’ll want a minute to let yourself settle, then you’ve got the walk to the bus and….” Jemma kissed Bobbi, making it clear that if they had only ten minutes to kiss, she didn’t want to waste it talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobbi thought about those kisses, about that beautiful ten minutes where she learned how Jemma’s lips tasted and how her neck felt under Bobbi’s teeth. She’d stand at her station, watching footage or processing data just thinking about those kisses. Jemma’s fingers were soft when they slid inside the cup of her bra and Bobbi could almost feel Jemma’s short nails raking over her nipple. It took days for Jemma to get back with the team, and even then they could barely speak because Jemma was being debriefed. All-in-all, Bobbi had to wait a full week to hold Jemma in her arms again. 

It was Jemma who’d come to her, Bobbi never knowing when Jemma would be done with her interviews and psych tests. “Hi.” Jemma walked straight through Bobbi’s open door and wrapped her arms around her waist before burring her face in Bobbi’s neck. Bobbi shut the door and wrapped her arms around Jemma tighter. Bobbi was going to wait for Jemma to speak, and that turned out being a little bit, actually. 

Eventually, though, Jemma pulled back, relaxing her arms. “Hi.” Bobbi stroked Jemma’s hair from her eyes and leaned down to brush her lips over the doctor’s. “I wish I could have come earlier.” 

“I knew you were debriefing.” The shivers Jemma pulled from her were earnest and made a little look of satisfaction appear on Jemma’s face. “You don’t have to talk about it.” Bobbi’s fingers stroked over Jemma’s back, eyes closed. “They suggested you take a few days leave, right?” Jemma nodded. “I thought they might.” Bobbi sat Jemma down on her bed, lying down so Jemma could lay in front of her and curl in. The woman was clearly in desperate need of comfort. 

“Because I tried to kill Ward?” 

“No, they should give you a medal for that,” Bobbi joked. “More because you’ve been through a lot.” Jemma went to pull away but Bobbi didn’t let her. “It’s not a horrible thing to take a couple of days off. You’ve nearly been killed, been deep undercover, had to watch a friend climb back through his own issues, then there’s this stuff with Skye… and that’s a year. A year.” Her thumb ran down between Jemma’s brows. “Think of it as a vacation. I can get us a cabin near a lake and we can do whatever you want, just no work. Hell, I’ll play Go Fish with you for a week if that’s what you want, Jemma.” 

The younger woman closed her eyes, but she was clearly amused. “Go Fish?” Bobbi explained the rules and Jemma couldn’t believe how simplistic a game it was. “At the very least it’s going to be chess.” Bobbi knew exactly the place she was going to bring Jemma. It was in the North Atlantic, and this time of year it was beautiful and secluded. They could rent a cabin and be the only one for a mile. “Do you mean it? A vacation?” Jemma’s face was hopeful but scared and Bobbi immediately nodded. 

“Of course I mean it. Listen, I need some time off too, and there is literally no one else I’d rather spend it with.” 

Bobbi flew them there late that night, letting Jemma into the little one bedroom cottage steps from the sea. There was a wide swath of beach in the front that extended for miles in either direction with barely a structure to be seen. Bobbi loved spots like this and as she shouldered Jemma’s bag and walked her in through the front door, she hoped Jemma would like it too. 

It was slightly rustic, but not out of date or uncomfortable. It was a nice construction and flow, something that would be easy to navigate and enjoy. Bobbi appreciated things like that. Plus, better flow meant she would be able to defend the room more fully if need-be. It wouldn’t be likely to happen, but Bobbi believed in being prepared when it came to the people she cared about. “Oh Bobbi, it’s lovely.” Jemma had tried to take her bag twice, but Bobbi refused to let it go, eventually taking Jemma’s hand to keep her from trying. They still had their fingers laced together when they came to pause in the living room. 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s the off season, so no one’s around.” Bobbi set their bags down, running her fingers over Jemma’s cheek. “I’m so happy we’re here together.” Bobbi leaned in to brush their lips together, getting a sigh from Jemma. Bobbi’s eyes closed and she felt Jemma kind of fall into her. It was nothing for Bobbi to pick Jemma up while they still kissed, getting a squeak out of Jemma when Bobbi goosed her. “Hold on,” Bobbi advised as she walked them to the couch, lying Jemma down under her as they kissed. 

“Hold on indeed,” Jemma panted, cheeks flushed and with a tiny sheen of sweat on her brow. Bobbi thought it might have been the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Love could be a high for Bobbi, it could make her downright euphoric and seeing Jemma, the normally oh so composed Jemma, panting and flushed made Bobbi’s pulse soar. 

“You look hot. Are you hot,” Bobbi asked with a smile as her fingers trailed down Jemma’s blushing cheek. “let me take this off.” She stripped Jemma of her sweater and tossed it aside, leaving her in a button up and jeans. “Better?” Jemma nodded and pulled Bobbi back down into a kiss, wrapping one leg up over Bobbi’s hip. If that wasn’t a clue, Bobbi didn’t know what was. She started to rock as she kissed Jemma, sucking on her pulse and holding her firmly. Jemma responded to her when Bobbi got just a little firm and that made Bobbi hot as hell. 

They continued to make jokes about temperature as they stripped each other to jeans and bras. They stalled out there for a little while, and Bobbi used the pause Jemma seemed to need in the undressing to show her that Bobbi could make her feel good regardless of clothing. Bobbi paused while Jemma rocked her hips, fingertips just barely tracing Jemma’s pale skin as it sat over her ribs and down her sides. Bobbi wanted to kiss everywhere her fingers touched and tried to let that flow through. It was hard to hold herself back from pushing things with Jemma. Bobbi was happy enough just to have her giving this a shot let alone the fact that they were dry humping on the couch of a cabin they were spending four days in together. “You’re so beautiful,” Jemma breathed into the crook of Bobbi’s neck, brows knitted as she was still clearly chasing her pleasure against Bobbi’s thigh. 

“I could say the same.” Bobbi pulled them up so Jemma was straddling her thigh, all that pale skin over her stomach and shoulders was Bobbi’s to touch now. And that was exactly what she did while Jemma’s nails dug into her shoulders. Bobbi’s hands unclasped Jemma’s bra and the woman all but shoved it off herself. Bobbi’s came off just after, joining Jemma’s on the floor. Bobbi wasted no time running her lips over the underside of Jemma’s breast. The woman moaned deeply and Bobbi had to hold her still with a firm arm wrapped around her waist. Jemma moved like this was all new to her. She was young, but Jemma wasn’t that young. 

“Bobbi,” she moaned as her hands fell into Bobbi’s hair. Jemma tugged a little as Bobbi’s lips did the same to Jemma’s nipple. It got hard quick with just a little attention and suddenly Jemma was shuddering and crying out Bobbi’s name. The warmth of Jemma’s body pressed to Bobbi’s thigh intensified as Jemma collapsed against her, continuing to shudder. Bobbi’s hand just rubbed her back softly, kissing Jemma’s temple as the younger woman composed herself. 

“That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen,” Bobbi told the doctor as she stroked down her sternum, kissing over the quick pulse in her throat. “It’s been awhile?” 

“I lost my virginity at seventeen and there’s only ever been one other man. And that was five years ago.” Bobbi hurt for Jemma. That no one was touching her was a pity and a shame that Bobbi was going to correct. “And… I’ve never been with a woman.” Jemma had told Bobbi that when they both kissed. She’d kissed a girl in college once but hadn’t liked it because the girl smoked. 

“We’ll go as fast or slow as you want. I can wait, and if all else fails,” Bobbi waved her right hand and shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a hobbyist.” Jemma laughed and laid back against the couch where Bobbi laid her down. “So tell me, Jemma Simmons…. What do you want to learn first?”


	7. Chapter 7

Neither of the men she’d been with had offered to use their mouth on her and Jemma honestly hadn’t asked. It had never occurred to her to ask that, but it seemed to be the thing that Bobbi was most eager about. After what they did on the couch, Jemma had asked to talk for awhile about what was going on. Bobbi, bless her, had just gathered Jemma up into her arms and talked about what she was thinking. “Like I said, sweetheart. As fast or slow as you want.” It was a relief to Jemma. Knowing that there was no pressure to return or to even know what she was doing was a relief. 

“I… um… I don’t really know….”

Bobbi kissed her to save her the embarrassment, but Jemma still felt it. “Sweetheart, I will show you everything you want to know.” Her lips ran down Jemma’s throat, giving her a shudder as Bobbi ran her hand over the waist of her jeans. “When you’re ready, Jemma… I’m going to devour you.” She cooed into Jemma’s throat about how she wanted to use her mouth all over Jemma’s body to make her hum with pleasure. As it was, Jemma was still coming down from the intense sensations earlier. Bobbi’s hands roamed over her back and Jemma just nodded. “Hey….” Bobbi caught her throat. “You tell me what you want, Jemma.” The way Bobbi’s thumb brushed over the crease between her eyes made Jemma want to cry for some reason. 

“… that arouses you?” Jemma needed to deflect right now and she hoped Bobbi would let her. 

“Using my mouth on a woman?” Jemma nodded. “God yes.” 

Jemma thought of the times she’d tried to give oral sex to her boyfriend. She had never liked it, found it rough and a little gross frankly, but Bobbi was softly waxing poetic about using the tip of her tongue between Jemma’s folds. “… wh… why?” She was never shy to ask questions, it just took her longer to get them out because Bobbi’s lips kept running over her nipple. 

She thought for a moment, but eventually Bobbi spoke. “I like the closeness,” Bobbi confessed. “And the way a woman’s skin slides across my tongue… the way I can feel her swell and tighten as I work on her….” Jemma silenced Bobbi with a hard kiss, not sure she was going to enjoy it like Bobbi, but at least Jemma had really enjoyed listening to her talk about it. When she was done, Bobbi ran her hand between Jemma’s thighs, pressing the palm of her hand into the seam to get a gasp from Jemma. “I love the way a woman’s clit feels against my tongue.” 

Her whole body let out a shudder and Jemma swallowed thickly. “I… I don’t know if I can…”

“I told you, no need to return. Just let me make you feel good tonight.” Bobbi’s hand was on her thigh and if this was what it felt like with thick denim between them, Jemma couldn’t imagine what actual flesh-to-flesh was going to feel like down there. 

“But the sm…”

“Do not say it. God I hate whoever started that bullshit. Baby, women smell good. To me at least. I love the way that smell fills my nose when I’ve got my mouth working a woman until she cums. Have no question about the fact that there will be very few times I will ever say no to sucking a woman off.” Bobbi ran her hand over Jemma’s hair. “Did someone say that to you? Do I need to go snap someone’s neck?” 

Jemma chuckled and shook her head. “No, that’s my own hangup, thanks.” Bobbi kissed her and let her hand rest low on Jemma’s stomach. “Well…. that ….” She couldn’t believe what she was saying right now, that she was going to actually talk to Bobbi about this. “Things….” She grimaced and tried again. “My…clitoris…. it’s large.” Bobbi’s brow rose, clearly curious. “I’m… not fond of the way it looks down there.” 

“Down there,” Bobbi smiled sadly as she echoed Jemma. “It’s your pussy, your sex, cunt, twat, quim, flower…. whatever euphemism you want to use, just don’t call it _down there_ it sounds like a bad romance novel.” She cupped Jemma’s face so she had to look at Bobbi. “And as long as the partner is willing and happy, the configuration of parts does not necessarily matter. It’s about chemistry.” She smiled. “If there’s no chemistry, it’s like trying to start a fire without oxygen. But, believe me… you’ve got plenty of oxygen, Jemma.” 

The acceptance felt incredible and Jemma just nodded because she didn’t trust her voice. “I… “ why did sex have to be so bloody embarrassing sometimes? “I climaxed… how… um, how can I help you?” Bobbi smiled and leaned in to run her lips over Jemma’s shoulder for awhile before she spoke. Jemma was in a full on breathless shudder when Bobbi finally spoke. 

“You can kiss me. That’s all I want from you right now.” Bobbi stood and laid her hand on the button of her jeans. “I don’t have to take them off, but I do need a little room to get inside.” Her hand shifted and Jemma flushed. 

“Take them off,” Jemma agreed. Bobbi didn’t have to ask twice and slid right out of the jeans, stepping out of them to reveal those long, beautiful legs of hers. Jemma was painfully jealous of Bobbi’s legs, how long and strong they were, how powerful they felt when they wrapped around Jemma. “You’re stunning,” Jemma told Bobbi as she looked the woman over, standing because she felt way too small on the couch with Bobbi standing. The only stitch of clothing on Bobbi was a pair of black panties that sat low on her hips. 

“Thank you,” Bobbi smiled. “I feel the same about you.” Bobbi’s hand lingered at the button of Jemma’s jeans. “I’d like to take these off.” Jemma worried for a moment but when she got no immediate response, Bobbi pulled back her hand and just kissed Jemma. 

“… yes. You can. Take them off, I mean.” Oh, she sounded bloody brilliant, didn’t she? Jemma took a mental snapshot of Bobbi’s face when she agreed, happy she could make the blond so happy. Bobbi knelt in front of Jemma, something that was shockingly arousing and Bobbi seemed to note it because she played it up, looking at Jemma through her lashes or leaning forward so strands of hair would brush Jemma’s stomach and make her jump. Bobbi didn’t go right to pulling her pants off. Instead she took her time on her knees, hands stroking over Jemma’s calves and up to her waist a few times. 

Bobbi drug her short nails over the denim then hooked her fingers in the still buttoned waistband so she could pull them down and run her lips along the overheated strip of flesh. “Oh!” Jemma’s hand clenched on Bobbi’s shoulder as a shudder ran through Jemma’s entire body. Bobbi just smiled where her lips were pressed along the side of Jemma’s breast, Bobbi’s own breasts pressed back against Jemma, the weight of them soothing and arousing all at the same time. Jemma looked down a few minutes later and realized Bobbi hadn’t even opened her jeans yet. “I’m getting warm,” Jemma tried and Bobbi looked up with a grin. 

It was as though she’d been waiting for her to mention it, because the moment she did, Bobbi’s hands crept to the waistband of her jeans and soon after they lay next to Bobbi’s on the floor. “Your skin is perfect,” Bobbi sighed as her lips brushed over the top of Jemma’s panties. She’d gone for her nicest pair, hoping they might enjoy each other a little when they got here. Jemma felt Bobbi’s mouth through the thin fabric over her hip, sucking until the fabric was wet enough to cling to her skin. “Let me take you to bed, Jemma.” Bobbi looked up again, this time not playing in the least bit. 

All Jemma could do was nod.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobbi led Jemma to bed, her fingers laced in the smaller woman’s. She was beautiful, all nerves and flushed with arousal and that made it all the harder for Bobbi to stop herself from shoving Jemma down and falling into her. “This really is a very nice cabin.” Bless her for trying to make small talk, Bobbi thought as she ran her fingertips down Jemma’s back. Jemma leaned back and Bobbi was able to run her lips over the pale, soft skin, sincerely hoping she’d leave a mark. Bobbi could be territorial and possessive. This weekend, she was going to allow herself a little toe into that pond because she fucking needed it. 

“Come here.” Bobbi needed to break the tension so she picked Jemma up and put her over her shoulder in one sweep, carrying her over to the bed and tossing her down. “Now stay there for the next four days.” Jemma laughed so hard she snorted. Bobbi didn’t help matters by running her fingernails along every ticklish spot she could find. It actually turned out to be quite easy since it seemed that touching anywhere along the inside or backs of Jemma’s thighs got her wiggling. 

Bobbi laid her lips over Jemma’s navel, kissing up the line of her ribs as Bobbi slid in against the redhead, her own thigh between Jemma’s again. It took only moments with so little fabric to feel what Jemma had been talking about. While Jemma might worry about having a clit that was on the larger side, Bobbi was thrilled. It was a little bit of a kink for her, so to find out that Jemma’s body was like that got Bobbi cranked in a whole new way. Her hand slid between Jemma’s thighs and cupped her through her underwear. Bobbi could feel her clit pressing through the fabric and leaned in to suck at Jemma’s throat. She was already soaking wet and Bobbi groaned deeply in appreciation against the thin skin over her jugular.

Jemma let out these little sort of half giggle moans when she continued down her body, so Bobbi took it as a challenge and pushed Jemma with soft sucks that would rasp the fabric of her panties against the most tender parts of Jemma's anatomy. Bobbi’s lips moved from Jemma’s underwear to her stomach, then her breasts, but her hands continued to play, pulling her underwear taut so the bunched fabric would rub her in all the rights ways. The first time Jemma rocked her hips, her moan was loud enough to make Bobbi proud. “It’s been a long time, huh?” Jemma blushed deeply. “It’s ok. I’ve gone days… weeks even,” Bobbi kidded, giving Jemma a wink as she ran her nails up the inside of the woman’s thighs. 

“Weeks… how could you survive,” Jemma asked, naturally spreading her legs for Bobbi. 

“It was brutal. That’s how I ended up with carpal tunnel,” Bobbi joked as her thumb rubbed at Jemma’s clit through the fabric, Bobbi’s lips stroking over the back of Jemma’s knee. She’d laid the younger woman out in the middle of the bed, which gave Bobbi room to approach Jemma from all angles. 

“Poor darling,” Jemma joked as she ran her hands down Bobbi’s back. Bobbi shuddered lightly under Jemma’s hands then traveled up the woman’s body to kiss her again. Kissing Jemma was going to become a vice. Bobbi could see it now, twitching like an addict when she was on mission, waiting for a fix of Jemma’s lips. “Bobbi… can I…” Jemma’s hand was resting on Bobbi’s thigh nervously, fingers clenching softly. 

“Of course. You can touch me wherever you want, Jemma. Nothing’s off limits with me.” To say that Bobbi was sexually open was a bit of an understatement. If it wasn’t looked down upon, she would go around naked half the time. Clothes were an accessory to her more than a necessity most of the time. Jemma moved a little onto her side, fingers running across Bobbi’s stomach. Bobbi laid back for the woman, spreading her legs lazily and throwing an arm up over her head. Jemma was nervous, but her fingers felt good as they traced over every bit of Bobbi’s thighs. Bobbi wrapped a leg loosely around Jemma’s waist and held her there, shameless as she spread and stretched for Jemma. 

The nerves seemed to fade as Jemma sat there and stared because her fingers got bolder and her mouth got into the exchange. Bobbi loved the way Jemma nipped a little too hard or had that clumsy edge that someone really new to sex had. It wasn’t like Bobbi had a thing for virgins, she just happened to find the innocence Jemma was projecting incredibly endearing. “When did you get shot?” Jemma’s fingers lingered over an old wound. 

“2004.” And it went like that as Jemma trailed her fingers over the puckered remnants of a couple of bullet holes and asked about them. “2001, Baghdad.” And so it continued. Road rash, “2008 in Ukraine.” Bobbi paused Jemma’s fingers as they came to the scar on her side, just shaking her head. Bobbi was gratified that Jemma let it go and instead began to focus on using her mouth on Bobbi’s breast. Her lips caressed Bobbi’s nipple as Jemma’s hand boldly slid between Bobbi’s legs. “That’s good,” she gasped softly, nodding for Jemma to continue. Jemma was careful and Bobbi reached down to show her that she could take far more pressure. Jemma hit a good spot and Bobbi moaned against Jemma’s lips, stealing Jemma’s breath.

Jemma soon became hell bent on getting Bobbi to groan and was quite forceful in her own right. Jemma’s kisses turned from sweet and questioning to demanding quite quickly, her fingers rubbing fiercely against Bobbi’s folds through the fabric of her panties. “Jemma,” Bobbi breathed for her, moving to catch the girl’s wrist. “Give me your hand.” Bobbi laced their hands together, pulling Jemma in to lie behind her. Bobbi rolled on her side and scooted back so that Jemma was pressed to her. It would, hopefully, be a position, or at least an angle that would be familiar. With that settled, Bobbi guided Jemma’s hand between her legs. 

Their laced fingers moved, Bobbi guiding Jemma where to go and how much pressure to use. And it didn’t take long for Jemma to take over. She pushed Bobbi’s panties aside and gasped when she found her totally bare. Bobbi knew that was the reason because Jemma stared over her shoulder, moving their hands so she could see. “Want a real look?” Bobbi was feeling good, but it wasn’t like she was going to get blue balls. That ache was comfortable for her. It kept a nice low burn going for her and Bobbi which was awesome. Every time she pushed her thighs together she could feel the pulse Jemma made pound inside her. 

“Please.” Jemma was embarrassed but she was being bold, so Bobbi just raised both legs straight in the air and made a small spectacle of sliding her panties off but keeping herself covered until the last possible second. Jemma was licking her lips, her eyes running up and down Bobbi’s legs in a way that made Bobbi almost able to feel their sweep. After her eyes came Jemma’s hands, which went right for her legs, moving high on the backs of her thighs then to her calves. Jemma’s fingers were strong, but it was clear she was anxious. “You’re so beautiful,” Jemma sighed, watching Bobbi move, her legs slowly parting. 

Jemma stared for awhile, her mouth slightly open, fingers twitching, wanting to touch. “It’s not like I haven’t seen another woman’s body before.” 

“Giving a pelvic is not the same thing,” Bobbi pointed out as her hand moved down between her breasts to rest low on her stomach. She had that full, hot feeling that meant she was pretty close, and her body was begging to be touched. She was about to start herself when Jemma boldly reached out. Her hand landed high, a tremor in it. “You don’t have….”

“No, I want to. I really want to,” Jemma told Bobbi, trying hard to convince her as she moved her fingers lower, just brushing over the swell of Bobbi’s sex. “You’re so hot.” Jemma’s hand moved boldly after that statement, getting Bobbi’s thighs flexing and butterflying open and closed. “You’re so… uninhibited about your body.” 

“Why should anyone be inhibited by their body? It’s just flesh.” Bobbi groaned when Jemma moved up to kiss her, fingers slowing. The girl couldn’t keep two things going at once, it seemed. That was when Bobbi untangled her hand from Jemma’s and started stroking her own clit. There really was only so long a girl could wait. “Kiss me,” Bobbi demanded and brought her other hand to the back of Jemma’s head to pull her into a hard kiss. Bobbi may well have treated Jemma a bit too roughly, but as she came, stars blew behind her eyes. “Oh, sweetheart,” Bobbi moaned into Jemma’s shoulder. She shuddered and gasped as she pushed herself, mouth sucking hard on Jemma’s shoulder and just barely stopping herself from biting the woman. 

Jemma stroked her hair after, kissing her shoulder and then slowly kissing Bobbi until she stopped shuddering and pulled her fingers from her folds. Bobbi’s slick fingers came to her mouth, but Jemma stopped her, nervously eyeing the wetness. It was clear she was struggling, so Bobbi licked her own index finger, bringing her mouth to wrap around the digit before pulling back and leaning up for a kiss. Jemma paused a moment before, but then pushed forward, surprising herself apparently by kissing Bobbi. “It’s not what I expected at all,” Jemma told Bobbi softly. She brought Bobbi’s fingers to her lips, sucking softly at first before using her tongue and teeth to pretty much fellate Bobbi’s fingers until she had sought out every drop of Bobbi on her fingers. 

“We’ll work on applying that enthusiasm elsewhere later. Right now I need some water.” Jemma nodded and they both got up, Jemma still in her panties. Bobbi left the room wearing nothing. It was time to show Jemma what body confidence looked like and they were going to start right bloody now.


	9. Chapter 9

It turned out that while Bobbi liked to go around naked, she would put a shirt on to cook. When she reached for anything or shifted, Jemma could see her cheeks peeking out under the hem and wanted to touch them. She supposed she could considering what she’d just done with Bobbi, but Jemma was still a bit nervous. “How do you want your eggs?” They had come out for water and then Bobbi’s stomach had growled. 

“Sunny side up, please.” Bobbi nodded and went into the fridge. It was stocked, which was a nice little perk of this cabin. Bobbi had made it so that they could stay in the whole time without being forced to leave. “I could help.” 

“You are,” Bobbi pointed out, nodding at the melon Jemma was cutting up. “Grab some plates?” Jemma walked past Bobbi and Bobbi’s arm wrapped around her waist and pulled Jemma close for a kiss. She was lost in it for a long time, long enough for Bobbi to pull away so she could flip the pancakes before coming back for a soft, slow kiss. At the end, Bobbi ran her fingers through Jemma’s hair, pulling a deep shudder from Jemma before she released her and gave her bottom a smack as she walked away. 

The thrill of that made Jemma feel lightheaded as she went for the plates. “Do you want one for the pancakes?” Bobbi took the plate and filled it up with pancakes while Jemma did the same with the bacon Bobbi had thrown in another pan. She’d put together a feast out of the cabinets and Jemma was now dying for it. “Do you like blueberry pancakes?” 

“Of course,” Jemma nodded as she watched Bobbi carefully place blueberries in the last batch of pancakes as the batter bubbled around it. “How are we going to eat all this?” 

“Well this is my meal, I don’t know about you,” Bobbi joked as she came over with the eggs and set the sunny side up ones in front of Jemma. “Eat while it’s hot.” Bobbi stole a piece of bacon and took a bite before heading back to the pancakes for the final flip. “How are the pancakes?”

Jemma had a mouth full of pancakes and bacon, surprising herself at her hunger before nodding vigorously. “So good.” They gorged themselves on the meal in front of them, beaching themselves on the couch after, draped over each other. 

Bobbi rubbed her stomach, groaning. “Oh my God why do I always make so much?” She looked at Jemma, smiling a little. “We can have the leftover bacon later in sandwiches.” Bobbi thought about food a lot. She’d plan five meals ahead and talk about them incessantly. It was kind of fun to watch her talk about grilling steaks or the chocolate mousse her mom taught her how to make. Bobbi had hooked her computer up to the TV so they could play movies or listen to music. Right now they were doing the later, a run of Bobbi’s favorite music videos projected on the TV monitor. 

It was just background noise, though. They were talking about their mothers right now, about how they’d both been really good cooks. “I miss my mom’s fried chicken,” Bobbi told Jemma with a sigh. “What about you?”

“Mum makes this bangers and mash that’s incredible, and a butter chicken that’s to die for.” 

Bobbi’s eyes lit up. “I can make butter chicken,” she told Jemma with a wide grin. “If your mom can take the competition.”

“Are you trash talking my mum?” Jemma sat up with a laugh. 

“Oh most definitely.” Bobbi moved on her fast, pinning Jemma to the back of the sofa. “Think she can take the heat?” 

“Oh she can. Maybe you can try hers sometime.” Jemma would love to take Bobbi home to her mother sometime. Maybe not as her girlfriend, but perhaps as her good friend. 

“I’d love to.” Bobbi got up, pulling Jemma up to her feet. “But that does mean we have to go to the store.” Bobbi’s hands ran down the backs of Jemma’s thighs before she ran her nails up to the small of her back. 

“Bobbi,” she moaned softly. 

“I think the store can wait.” Jemma nodded before Bobbi started to kiss her, leading them toward the bedroom. Never in her life had Jemma felt such a sexual draw to another person. It was like she could lie with Bobbi every day for years and never be quite finished. At least that’s what it felt like as the backs of her knees hit the chair near the windows.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobbi sat Jemma on the arm of the heavy, wide chair, moving in to kiss her slow. She came back for long enough to pull off Jemma’s shirt then her own, leaving her bare and Jemma still in panties. “You have barely touched me and I feel like I’m going to climax.” Jemma looked at Bobbi, eyes searching the taller woman’s. “How do you do that?” 

Jemma easily spread her thighs around Bobbi’s hips, looking up at her with those sweet honey brown eyes. “That’s all you, sweetheart.” Bobbi slid her fingers down the waist of Jemma’s panties, pulling at them just a little. Jemma didn’t raise her hips, but she did shift one heel up onto the cushion of the seat. Bobbi’s fingers stroked Jemma’s clit once more, stroking slow but deep, her index and ring finger cupping either side of it until she got the right kind of moan. Then Bobbi moved in close so her thigh pressed in behind her hand, happy to be stretching the fabric around that sweet clit until Jemma was shuddering. 

“Sweet lord.” Bobbi moved the thin strip between Jemma’s thighs aside to reveal what it was Bobbi was desperate to see. “Bobbi, I ….” Jemma blushed and went to cover up. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Bobbi told Jemma as she got her first glimpse of Jemma. She was relatively natural, but it was clear that Jemma took her time trying to keep things trimmed. Bobbi ran her fingers through the hair, stroking gently over the heated flesh. Jemma was wet, her folds parted to reveal what it was Jemma was uncomfortable with. Bobbi licked her lips, looking at the way Jemma’s folds came to rest around a prominent clit. Bobbi’s fingers parted Jemma, revealing more. Jemma’s clit was hard under her fingertips, and the second Bobbi touched her, Jemma grabbed Bobbi’s bicep hard. “Shhhhhh.” Bobbi leaned in to kiss Jemma’s thigh. “Relax, sweetheart.” Bobbi kissed higher, the soft hair trying to hide Jemma tickled Bobbi’s cheek as she came close, her tongue trailing along slick, wet folds until Jemma was shuddering and grabbing at the back of the chair. 

“It is a shame no one’s ever tasted you before, Jemma.” Bobbi leaned in to run her lips over Jemma’s, her fingers replacing her tongue for a moment, the same cupping gesture happening around Jemma’s clit as they kissed, Bobbi feeding Jemma her taste with swipes of her tongue. “You are a delicacy.” Bobbi circled Jemma’s entrance with her pinkie, one brow raised in askance. Jemma swallowed and nodded, head tilting back as Bobbi’s pinkie pushed in. The rest of the fingers were busy stroking over Jemma’s clit and between and around every fold. 

“Bobbi, that’s…” Jemma squirmed a little bit, lips pursing together. 

“You want more.” It wasn’t a question, and Jemma didn’t take it as that. She just agreed with a nod and sealed it with a deep gasp as Bobbi’s long middle finger pushed into her. “God you’re tight.” Bobbi sucked soft marks down Jemma’s ribs as her middle finger played inside and her thumb ran around Jemma’s clit. Bobbi could get her thumb in underneath, to really expose a lot and give Jemma as much as she could in the pleasure department. She started to cum unexpectedly, crying out and grabbing for Bobbi to get a kiss. Jemma babbled for a moment, thanking Bobbi and shuddering through what was clearly a surprise to her as well. 

“That just makes me want to keep making you cum,” Bobbi cooed into Jemma’s shoulder, teeth running over her skin. “I want to make you cum for me again and again,” she whispered in Jemma’s ear, sucking on the lobe. Bobbi was thrilled when Jemma nodded, barely having caught her breath. “Just tell me when you need to stop. You’ll tire out before I do,” Bobbi told Jemma with a grin. 

“You … and your challenges,” Jemma said with a smile. 

“It’s my nature,” was the last thing Bobbi said for awhile. Her mouth was too busy wrapping around Jemma’s hard clit. It was amazing on her tongue, big and heavy, and the skin was so taut Bobbi knew it had to ache. But Jemma just kept going, her hips getting a little looser with every orgasm. Her lips pushed the skin back, revealing more of Jemma’s clit for her to suck into her mouth. Jemma’s hand came to the back of her head and Bobbi was able to make her moan and cry out Bobbi’s name in that soft, wicked little moan of hers. 

“Bobbi, please…” Jemma’s eyes were wide as her hand moved to Bobbi’s hand, pulling it closer until Bobbi shifted her hand and switched to two fingers. That made Jemma’s hips start to move, rolling hard against Bobbi’s face. “Yes… bloody hell.” Her fingers moved to Bobbi’s face, stroking her cheeks as she came again, tears falling from Jemma’s eyes. They were tears of release, Bobbi understood that. They all had a lot to release lately. It ended up being Bobbi’s privilege to help Jemma release her stress little by little.


End file.
